Walking Through Wonderland
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: Sonia has one last trip to make before reuniting with her friends. [one-shot]


Sonia holds her dress up carefully, making sure the skirt doesn't touch the ground, as she tries to walk slowly and push down her bubbling excitement. As a princess she had dedicated most of her time to doing things inside the castle or meeting with people closer to her own status so she was unable to hide the giddy smile at the thought of wandering through the city streets and properly meeting her subjects.

Most of the town is at the foot of the stairs leading down from the castles and she waves politely, going towards a child in the front first. She smiles, kneeling to hold their hand and says a few words of greeting. She knows that she doesn't have enough time to interact with everyone but she manages to meet a fair few, the last one being a baker with her arms full of breads and pastries.

Of course, the true goal of this outing wasn't to meet her people at all, but to instead seek out her parents who should be diligently waiting at the town square. Taking a moment to meet with everyone had taken up a lot of her time but seeing as she had left early with that in mind she should be able to make it the usual thirteen minutes prior to the time she had planned to see them.

The path Sonia takes leads directly to the city's square so while her parents are still out of her sight she can plainly see her destination. She speeds up promptly and it isn't long until she close enough to see their faces clearly. Sonia waves, a small skip in her step developing as she heads over to where her parents are.

"Mother, father, it's nice to see you here," she says politely, curtsying before sitting between them.

She gets silence in response and claps her hands together, smiling brightly.

"I know I've probably began to bore you with my rambling about it but I'm really glad I was able to go to Hope's Peak," she says. "I learnt so many new things that I would've never been able to if I didn't. And the people were lovely, I wish you could've met my classmates. My teacher especially was so nice."

Sonia exhales softly, carefully picking up her mother's head from the guillotine and giggled. "Come on mother, we can leave father to do some 'king-ly' things here while catch up some more."

Her father's head rolls slightly as she stands and she pays it no mind when it thumps to the ground, stoking her mother's hair delicately. Now that her hands are preoccupied the bottom of her dress drags across the ground slightly and every step she takes leaves a small stain of red from the blood seeping into the fabric.

"I met so many people on my way to see you. We have the most wonderful subjects, don't we?" Sonia asks, humming at the lack of answer. "Like dumb dogs, they were loyal until the end."

Her tone remains naively sweet.

Instead of immediately returning the way she came she turns down a different street, knowing that is isn't too much of a detour but long enough to just give her a little more time outside of the castle. She raises her mother's head occasionally, pointing it towards different buildings with probably horribly inaccurate guesses on what type of people lived or worked there. All too quickly Sonia notices them getting closer to the castle and smiles sadly.

"Have we ever had a proper walk outside of the castle like this?" she asks, keeping her voice soft, almost inaudible.

She shakes her head and her smile turns playful. "Oh wel-"

She trips. A stray arm lays in her way and wasn't noticed until too late. She doesn't even let out a scream of shock, just falling with a surprised expression and dropping her mother in the process. The head rolls slightly before being stopped by someone else's torso and suddenly it's just another victim on the ground, no longer her mother, just a head laying in front of the castle.

Sonia stares blankly before the smile edges back onto her face. She claws at her cheeks, leaning forwards and letting out maniacal peals of laughter while tears stream down her face, awkwardly navigating past her fingers and the random spot of blood or dirt. Blood soaks through the fabric of her dress and she lets it, revelling in the cold remains of her loyal subjects.

 _Loyal to the end, like dumb dogs._

Sonia's laughing increases and suddenly it's hurting. Hurting her throat and her stomach, but she doesn't stop. She flashes through memories of a carefully manicured hand stroking Sonia's hair and whispering the same phrase until it was burned into her brain, the only thought left. Her hands move higher, pulling at her hair with no regard for herself anymore.

It takes minutes to finally stop. Her stare returns to being blank and she directs it towards her dress.

"A shame. I'll have to throw this out."

* * *

 **Ayyy, I'm suffering.**

 **I need to stop writing shit like this, I swear to god, who even _wants_ to read screwed up stuff like this. _SPOILERS I GUESS FOR DR3:_ I know like everyone hated the brainwashing but I am one of the few who liked it (although if they had more episodes to work with then I would've adored seeing them turned to despair like c'mon), especially with the idea at the end when they were in the classroom and talking about different ways they planned on helping the world but effectively ended up doing the opposite to fuck the world, like half of them doesn't even realise they're doing such horrible things. Basically that was my inspiration for this. I might end up doing a Teruteru themed one but like Sonia's my favourite character and hers took a while to do so... don't count on seeing it for a while...**

 **The title and summary were so awkward to think of because I wanted at least one thing to be subtle rather than being like: everyone's dead lol. Also, hey! My first M rated fic, what upppp!**


End file.
